legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tale of Nothing
A Tale of Nothing is a secret quest in A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane. It details the Aspect of Death's current plans on dealing with one of their own, Esquire. Handling the quest Killing Grimmis has a chance of dropping a Disintegrating Shard. Use it to unlock the quest, and go to the Way-Lost Peak on the waters surrounding Deathheim. Dialogue The following is from a cutscene. *Vaxrun: Aspects, assemble. Death has called a meeting, and we are to attend and analyze his means critically. *Nesfjord: Oh Vaxrun. Death is far too busy to assemble a meeting, why would he now? *Vaxrun: Because, Nesfjord, one of us is partaking in a feat that he should not have the power to do. *Comaxx: If that is true, Vaxrun, then why aren't we doing anything about it? *Royjax: Silence, Comaxx. I will split your skull in two if you make a foolish presence of yourself. *Comaxx: You may try... *Nestyurn: Enough. *Vazsord: Pray this prattle finishes. I find it hard to use my aspective powers in this time. *Vaxrun: We are missing Grimyre and Grimoire. Where are they? *Nesfjord: Grimyre, most likely in solitude. He is no longer needed after his observations of the past. His existence is established as one of a crisis. *Nesfjord: Grimoire is useless. He is a "lesser", now. *'Death: '''It is only a matter of time when everything falls in place. And then will all the Aspects unite together. *Vaxrun: My lord. *''All the aspects kneel, Death enters the room, in a grim reaper-esque appearance. *Vaxrun: We are all here, my lord. *Death: Except Grimyre, Grimoire, Grimmis, Malakk, and Norens. And we all know why. *Death: Malakk and Norens, my sons, who were they? *Vazsord: Malakk of Despair, Norens of Misery. *Death: Killed. Ended. In Esquire's crusade of achieving his destiny. Died before I could even save them. But unfortunately, Destiny seems to have taken them. Esquire has put two new individuals in their place. Or at least... one. *Vaxrun: My lord, forgive me. But it sounds like you aren't sounding reprimanding of Esquire's actions. *''Death turns to Vaxrun''. *Death: I am... angered. *''Death asphyxiates Vaxrun.'' *Death: A thousand mistakes... and one incident. He changes everything. *''Death puts Vaxrun down, Vaxrun chokes, and regains composure.'' *Death: Though "Deathix" and "Grimbane" have taken their place, they cannot correct what was done. They are not proper Aspects of Death. Under Esquire, they work in the ways of malevolence. *Death: The world hates Death, and death itself. As Life once told me, how she was beautiful, I told her she was a lie. I am the painful truth. Only when the mortals of the world realize that behind their existence lies entities who pull the strings, what happens when one of the strings decides to work itself? *Death: Things change. Esquire will commit acts that not only threaten the world, but the universe. Here we lie, useless. Because of the edicts of beings such as the Primearch, I cannot interfere with the world, because of our role in the primordial ages. And to stay with the code, I will not attempt anything out of this kind of ordinary. *Nesfjord: So what are we going to do about Esquire? *Death: Esquire has many allies, including the new king of the icy lands, his blood infested assistant, and many dreadful souls who fight for the sake and lust of evil. But what we have, is something Life once told me exists. *Death: We have hope. There are some who will champion the power of absolution to do what is right for the world. As I see now, if they don't kill my son, he may just have enough power to transcend the world's limits, and threaten its balance. And we must be on guard to stop this. But we will assist how we can. *Death: Vaxrun, Nesfjord, Royjax, Comaxx. I will have you four enter the world and clean up Esquire's signs of corruption. But you must not interfere with the mortals. We have a dangerous history, and I need not having the other Horsemen interfere. Esquire must be put to rest, but you can fix what he has broken. *Vaxrun: Who will kill Esquire? *Death: Any of you four if you have the chance. Perhaps someone on the planet. Or maybe... you. *''The shard flashes, knocking the player back.''